CROSS REFERENCE TO RELATED APPLICATIONS
This application is related to application, Ser. No. 08/897,165, filed on the filing date of this application, entitled REDUCTION OF DEPLETION SPREADING SIDEWAYS UTILIZING SLOTS, application, Ser. No. 08/897,166, filed on the filing date of this application, entitled USE OF TUNGSTEN FILLED SLOTS AS GROUND PLANE IN INTEGRATED CIRCUIT MANUFACTURE AND ALSO FOR LOW RESISTANCE CONTACT, application, Ser. No. 08/897,167, filed on the filing date of this application, entitled USE OF MULTIPLE SLOTS SURROUNDING BASE REGION OF A BIPOLAR JUNCTION TRANSISTOR TO INCREASE CUMULATIVE BREAKDOWN VOLTAGE and application, Ser. No. 08/897,082, filed on the filing date of this application, entitled USE OF SLOTS IN DEEP ISOLATION AND COLLECTOR PICKUP REGIONS FOR MINIMIZATION OF SUB-COLLECTOR UP-DIFFUSION.